Ben 10: Universal Road Trip (2015 TV Series)
Ben 10: Universal Road Trip is the fanmade fifth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise, and is the fanmade sequel to Ben 10: Omniverse. Summary: Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko organize a Universal road trip with Gwen, Kevin and Rook to journey across the cosmos, while finding themselves against a dark evil called, Lord Vader, who leads a rebellion against the Galactic Code of Conduct. Characters: Main Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Zed (Paul Eiding) Recurring Characters: *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) *President Carl Tennyson (Gary Cole) - the President of the United Planets, who is Ben's father, it was revealed that due to his absence in the prequel series, he had filed a divorce with Sandra to take advantage of Ben playing a video game with the volume up a bit by lying to him that Carl is going to pay a horse, and then left Earth to take his term as President of the Universe, he has the broad stroke and voice of Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Kai Green (Bettina Bush) - Ben's girlfriend and love interest *Galactic Code of Conduct: **Chancellor Reel (Yvette Nicolle Brown) - the leader of the Galactic Code of Conduct, and Ultimos, Tini and Synaptak's boss **Ultimos (Tom Kane) **Tini (Vanessa Marshall) **Synaptak (Greg Ellis) Main Antagonists: *Lord Vader (Jonathan Adams) - the main antagonist of the first arc: "New Beginnings", he is based on Darth Vader of the Star Wars trilogy *Dadsmuth/Retaliator (Troy Baker/Steve Blum) - returns as the main antagonist of the second arc: "Deepening Connections" *Rooters: **Proctor Servantis (Charlie Adler) - returns as the main antagonist of the third arc: "Max's Past" *Adwaita (John DiMaggio) - appears as the main antagonist of the fourth arc: "Clash of the Realms" *Hades (James Woods) - the main antagonist of the fifth arc: "Detour to the Dark Side", he is different from the Hades from Disney's Hercules *Eon (Judd Nelson) - returns as the main antagonist of both arcs: Acts 1 and 2 of "World War Ben" *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - returns as the main antagonist of eighth arc: "The Downfall of Vilgax" *??? (???) - the main antagonist of the ninth arc: "The Greatest Journey Begins" *Alpha (Michael Emerson) - returns as the main antagonist of the tenth arc: "Multiversal Walkabout" *??? (???) - the main antagonist of the eleventh and final arc: "All Good Things Come to an End" Vehicles: *Rustbucket Episodes: https://pastebin.com/PXUdCTQ5 Arc 1: New Beginnings *On the Open Road Again (Part 1) *On the Open Road Again (Part 2) *Cold Reception *Training Day *Benny's Day Care *Rook's Family Vacation *Something Rolls Around *Target: Tennyson *Familiar Frights *The Worst Episode Ever *Royal Pain *The Dark Side of the Nebula Arc 2: Deeping Connections *Retaliation *Down to Code *No Country for Mole Men *Sword & Might *Plumber Policy *Ocean's Levin *Hot with Envy *Bad Dog *Clowning Around *Forever in Space *That's Just Primus *The Splice of Life Arc 3: Max's Past *Maxback *Galactic Benforcers *Season of the Benwolf *Metal Benwolf Madness *Proctor's Gamble *I Dream of Xylene *Black Anodite *Put a Ring on It *Aggregate *The Secret Generation *Rooter's Revenge (Part 1) *Rooter's Revenge (Part 2) Arc 4: Clash of the Realms *Ultimate Alien Farce *What Women are Made Of *Child's Play *Levin Up *Universes vs Tennyson *Pink in the Ledger *Time Out *Here: Diagon Ally *The One *Convergence *When the Magic Happens *The Snake and the Tortoise OR De-Witched! Arc 5: Detour to the Dark Side *Food for Thought *Freak Out!!!! *Psychotic Minds *Fowl Play *Princess in Distress *My Fair Ben *Osmosian Odyssey *Tennyson's Guide to the Galaxy *Runts of the Litter *Daddy's Little Weapon *The Underworld *Dance with the Devil Arc 6: World War Ben Act 1 (Time-themed arc) *Dreams, Hoaxes and Imaginary Tales *Go Clyde GO!! *Date Knight *Race with the Alien *Vreedle Family Values *Rise of VilEon (Part 1) *Rise of VilEon (Part 2) *Skurd of the Dark *Me, Myself and Irene *Ben 10 Million *Ken 10,000 *And There Shall Come a Crisis... Arc 7: World War Ben Act 2 (Multiverse-themed arc) *Ten Out of Ten *Me, Myself & Ben *23 Rounds of Geros *Into the Ben of Madness *Benzarro's World *Unlucky Charms *Albedo's Revenge *Bad to the Bone *Nega-tive Ben *Ben Tennyson, Plumber of Earth *Ben Overload (Part 1) *Ben Overload (Part 2) Arc 8: The Downfall of Vilgax *Opposites Attract *Quadruple Negative *World's Greatest Grandpa *Down with Heroes *The Hots for You *From Vilgaxia with Love *A Rat in the System *Rojo's Bizarre Adventure *In the Shadow of Stormalog *A Bro Can Change *Long Live Vilgax (Part 1) *Long Live Vilgax (Part 2) Arc 9: The Greatest Journey Begins... *Old School *Watch On, Watch Off *Blukic and Driba vs. Evil *Glutton for Punishment *Spirit Animo *Permafrost *10 in the A.M./P.M. *Ben the Negotiator *Symphony of Destruction *In Your Dreams *Ragnarok and Roll *Shed Some Light Arc 10: Multiversal Walkabout (Crossover-themed arc) *Into the Bleed (crossover with Green Lantern: The Animated Series) *Remember the Titan (crossover with Teen Titans) *Chicks Dig Giant Aliens (crossover with Megas XLR) *Smarter than the Average Ben (crossover with Yogi Bear) *War of the Gems (crossover with Steven Universe) *Operation: O.M.N.I. (crossover with Codename: Kids Next Door) *Ben 10 Beyond (crossover with Batman Beyond) *The Doom that Came to Mega-Cat City (crossover with SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Rebirth of Nibiru (crossover with Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) *The Revelations of Sari Sumdac (crossover with Transformers Animated) *Fear & Loathing in Townsville (crossover with The Powerpuff Girls) *Monkey vs. the World (crossover with Dexter's Laboratory) *A Very Looney Situation (crossover with The Looney Tunes Show) *My Evil is Law (crossover with Samurai Jack) *Fight with the Machine (crossover with Generator Rex) *Peace on Earth (Hour long Holiday special) *Hyper Crisis: Heroes Unite (90 Minute TV Movie) Arc 11: All Good Things Come to an End *Road to Bellwood *The Cogs of War *A Life in the Normal *Kingdom Come *23 Words for Love *Forever my Love *Last Ultimatum *Prisoners of Bencatraz *Vilgax Reloaded *The Day of the Tentacle *A Goon's Life *Ghost in the Machine *Omni No More *Ben Infinity Trivia: TBA References: Category:Larry1991's Pages Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Omniverse Sequels